


Tell You a Secret

by TeaRoses



Category: Picnic at Hanging Rock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Marion can't deny that there is something seductive about Irma.  Written for the femslashficlets "language of flowers" prompt table challenge for the prompt "hyacinth."





	Tell You a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> According to flowermeaning.com, a purple hyacinth can mean asking for forgiveness.

Irma was pressed against Marion's back, stroking Marion's belly through her nightgown. Marion felt both chills and heat. She tried to tell herself that she didn't like this but she made no move to get up from the bed or even to draw away from Irma.

"You want me to say I'm sorry, don't you?" Irma whispered into her ear.

"For what?" asked Marion.

"For kissing you," replied Irma with a little laugh. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"No you're not," said Marion. Marion told herself that Irma was enticing but it was all artifice, that the closer they got the worse it would be. Love was something else, not this.

Irma kissed her neck and gooseflesh rose on Marion's arms. "I can feel that," Irma giggled.

"That just shows what my body might want. It isn't real," said Marion.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that you have nothing to offer me but pain, even if you won't admit that. You have a family and someday you will make another family."

"You want me to apologize for that too?" asked Irma.

"It's not your fault. But that will be your story and it won't be mine."

"You don't want to grow up?" asked Irma. "I think it's a little too late for that." 

"I know," said Marion. "I don't want anything that I can actually have."

"You want some things that you can actually have," said Irma, and she kissed her neck again. 

"You know what I mean. Your future is mapped out for you and mine is too but I can't accept it."

"It's the way the world works; it's just what happens in the world," said Irma in a silly sing-song voice.

Marion turned toward her and the sight of her hair and her body made Marion sure that she couldn't stop this, not even by lying to herself.

"Kiss me," said Irma. "Kiss me, and I will tell you a secret."

"What secret?" 

"Do it and you'll know."

Marion leaned in and brushed her lips over Irma's. "The secret is that there is always a way out," Irma whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Marion, but when Irma kissed her again she felt like she knew yet another secret, and it was that love can bring only pain and still be love. She opened her arms to Irma and didn't speak again.


End file.
